


Sight Unseen

by setos_puppy



Category: Misfits
Genre: Bisexuality, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, No love for Curtis, OT4, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird Plot Shit, abuse of tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon watches; waits; and reminisces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Migration Of the Century!
> 
> After watching 2.03, this popped up into my head and did not leave me alone. So I wrote it. 
> 
> Copious mentions of the term "Younger Simon".

It’s strange seeing five people on the rooftop; they were never really a five person team. Curtis never really fit, not really, to be honest. He wasn’t a fuck-up like the rest of them. He had a family and friends he could reply on and that he could go back to without worry or question once everything was over. Curtis was just there, like a spare; like a stranger; like the odd man out. He was the one who went out and became a “superhero” like a berk. As for the rest of them, all they really had after this was each other.

 

They were all they really needed. 

 

So he watches them muck about on the rooftop in their bright orange jumpsuits and gas masks. They’re all huddled around Alisha, watching the video she captured of him on her phone. Even if they were to look at him directly at him, they would never even see him. Invisibility was his thing, remember?

 

_”I think he might have been the one who lead us to Nathan’s grave.”_

 

He muses on them. On the complexity of it all. He wonders if they ever really had a choice - a chance. If they ever could have stopped it from happening. Or if it was like a runaway train or some bizarre force of nature. 

 

He knows that tonight they’ll all go out with Nathan’s younger brother and find out that even though things are complicated, they can and will, get far worse. Nathan will learn that family is important and that immortality is a hard pill to swallow.

 

He knows next week Nathan will fall in love with his younger self. He knows that his current self will be too terrified to admit he likes Nathan, to say he wants him back. His current self will logically think his way out of it - it’s because of the tattoos - he won’t know that Nathan actually likes him. He knows he’s going to reveal himself to Alisha and that things for her will go sideways and upside down. 

 

He also knows that Curtis is going to drift further apart from them and fall more in love with the girl whose bed Nathan shat in. He knows that his distance will make Alisha upset and drive her into his arms. 

 

He knows because he remembers the night three weeks from now his younger self, Kelly, Alisha and Nathan will all be getting high in the community centre and Alisha will tell them all about being abducted from the-masked-man-who-is-really-Simon-from-the-future. They’ll all laugh and Nathan will make a crude joke and make a kiss face at him and Kelly will smack him upside the head. 

 

He knows a week from now Kelly will refuse Nathan’s advances despite really liking him because his current self will admit he liked the attention. That he likes girls and boys. That to him sex doesn’t matter but the person. Kelly will tell him about the fact that she doesn’t walk all over her friends’ feelings and that he should go for it. He’ll smile and get flustered about being called a friend but he won’t ask Nathan out. 

 

He won’t have to.

 

Six weeks from now Curtis will break up with Alisha and drive the finally wedge between himself and the other misfits. The four of them will go out to a pub to help distract Alisha, Kelly will hear Nathan thinking about current-Simon’s behind and wondering if maybe he does like blokes after all, Alisha and young-Simon will stumble their way back to the bar for more beer and Kelly will confront Nathan. When they get back to the bar Nathan will kiss him.

 

That’s how it starts. 

 

That’s how _they_ start.

 

That night they’ll end up, not really drunk, but not completely sober, back in Kelly’s flat watching Big Brother, and eating day old Chinese and curry out of their plastic. Nathan’s head will be on his shoulder and his hand will slowly creep up his thigh, testing how far he can **push**. Younger Simon will watch the hand and look at Nathan, the alcohol making him feel heady and confident, and press their mouths together. Alisha will murmur in confusion, not understanding because _future Simon_ slept with her - said he loved her. Kelly will softly explain that Simon is bisexual, and it seems Nathan is too, Nathan will push Younger Simon against the arm of the sofa, sliding against him, and Younger Simon will groan and his hands will wander. Nathan will undo their belts and they’ll fumble before, laughing and horny, they’ll topple onto the floor, and Nathan will push Younger Simon’s back against the edge of the sofa before pushing the slimmer, paler male’s shorts down and taking his cock into his mouth. 

 

He can still, vaguely in the back of his mind, remember the feeling of the first time those pale pink lips wrapped around his cock. He remembers the way it was wet and hot and there was just the right amount of teeth. He remembers looking over to see Kelly watching them with hooded eyes, her hands shoved down the front of her jeans. He remembers Alisha’s skirt hiked up around her hips and her rapidly moving fingers inside her knickers. 

 

He knows that after he comes and Nathan spits his come in an empty Tango can, he’ll watch, dazed, as Nathan pulls a condom out of his jeans and within minutes is deep in Kelly and she’s raking her nails down his back. He’ll offer to let Alisha use her power on him and get herself, he’ll watch her hesitate - thinking of Future-Simon - before refusing. 

 

He’ll enjoy the sight of her wanking before an idea will strike him and after several minutes wandering around Kelly’s flat in a pair of shorts, one sock, and a dress shirt, he’ll find his prize - a wrist length pair of soft leather gloves. Alisha will protest - nervous and turned on - and stare at him as if he’s mad before he hushes her and brings her off hard and quick. 

 

It’s where they start. 

 

It gives them footing.

 

Three days later to celebrate the end of their community service they order pizza and stay at Simon’s. Alisha produces two pairs of silken gloves, dangling them by their faces, and it’s what launches them as a quadratic entangled group of lovers. They find ways to touch Alisha, to bring her off - gloves and toys - and she coaches them on being together; walks them through new ideas, new kinks. 

 

They rotate houses; sometimes the community centre, sometimes Simon’s, sometimes Kelly’s, and on the rare occasion her parents are out, Alisha’s. It’s a genuine relationship shared between four people. 

 

It’s all theirs.

 

Two weeks after that they’re in a cinema, flicking popcorn at the screen and rollicking around like a bunch of little kids and Nathan throws his arm around Alisha’s shoulders and strokes his fingers down her upper arm. None of them notice; Younger Simon is trying to catch popcorn in his mouth as Kelly tosses it in the air, and Nathan is trying to see how much ice from his drink he can shove into his mouth before his brain starts to hurt, when Alisha speaks up.

 

“You’re touching me.”

 

They’ll all stop and look to her, to Nathan’s hand on her skin, and then to Nathan who is clearly not being driven wild with the need to fuck her brains out. She’ll laugh and lift her hands to his face, flattening them slowly against his cheeks, Nathan will grin, wry and joyous, and press his hands over hers. Younger Simon will stroke his hand up her arm and over her neck, a pleasant tingling sensation buzzing through his system before Alisha will grab Kelly by the lapels of her plaid shirt and kiss her.

 

On the way home - to the community centre - after the film, they’ll walk down the street holding hands in a long line. When they get there they’ll become a mass of limbs, groping and kissing, Nathan will smooth a condom over Simon’s cock and guide him into Alisha and aid Simon in fucking her through his thrusts into Simon. Alisha will finger Kelly into a writhing mass and they’ll all fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

The next day Curtis will tell the world about their powers. 

 

Life will go haywire. 

 

They’ll get hired by MI6 and Curtis will get to live out his fantasies of being Superman. 

 

Five weeks later Alisha will get killed by a shotgun blast to the back. They’ll get into a huge fight with Curtis who’ll refuse to go back in time and fix it. Some bullock nonsense about morality and the time-space continuum and it’ll only be Nathan’s arms around his shoulders that stop Simon from wrenching Curtis’ head from his body. 

 

That night Nathan will take some Ecstasy to try and cope and end up seeing Alisha. He’ll go mad with grief and throw himself off a building. In retaliation his mother will have him locked up and keep him sedated heavily on medication, which only makes his mediumship worse. Kelly will distance herself from him because his thoughts drive her mad and Simon will do all he can to try and make it better. 

 

Then, unable to bare it, Simon will force Curtis into launching him back; into making it better. He’ll get launched back too far. He’ll watch it all from the start. He knows it’s a risk. He knows it’s against his better judgement and all the rules he’s learned from every science fiction movie and comic he’s ever seen. But his heart won’t stop breaking and he needs to do _something_. 

 

For now all he can do is watch.

 

_”She is so into me and she doesn’t even know it.”_

 

For now, all it is is a kiss on a gas mask.


End file.
